The day everything changed
by lozzie15
Summary: Read ;  Contains supernatural powers :D Puzzle pieces lead the sibuna gang to Hollie's comet. The kids of anubis house are hit by the rays of the comet. UPDATED 7TH JUNE
1. Chapter 1

The day everything changed.

Nina's POV

''Nina!'' Came a voice.

Amber came running into our room holding a pencil and a notebook.

''What?'' I said pausing the televison.

Amber was grinning.

''Guess what day it is!'' She squealed.

I sighed.

''Monday?'' I said.

''No..No its the seventh of June..the day Hollie's Comet passes the earth!'' She squealed.

I got of my bed and went over to Amber.

''Wait...Those puzzle pieces we had...they are in in my underwear draw'' i said.

Amber ran over and got the puzzle pieces out of the draw and gave them to me.

I inspected the hyroghyphics on the old pieces. ''Of course...i knew it!'' I squealed.

Amber smiled. ''So what do we do?'' She asked.

''I grinned...it says we have to...hold it to the illuminating light of...Hollie's..comet!'' I shouted happily.

''Yes, We've cracked it!'' Fabian shouted running into our room grinning.

''Fabian, Where did you come from?'' I asked happily.

Fabian was wearing a bathrobe and his hair was wet.

''Well, ive just got out of the shower..i was planning on going downstairs to watch Coronation Street..but..i couldent help over hearing that Hollie's Comet has something to do with the puzzle pieces!'' He whisperd griining.

''Okay, So what do we do?'' Fabian asked.

''Well...according to BBC news and the One Show...The Comet is going to pass the earth in about...ten minuets..We need to get everyone in this house to hold a piece...or it wont work...We need to hold them to the light which will illuminate the earth''

''How will we get the other's to hold the pieces?'' Fabian asked.

''Well, Just tell them that its a project...we realy need to get outside..its starting in...two minuets!''

Patricia ran in grinning. ''Hey guys, The eclipse is starting..wait not an eclipse..its a...'' But she dident finish.

''Quick, We need to get out now!'' I yelled.

The others followed suite.

************************************************************************''This is sooo going on Facebook!'' Amber squealed.

She was holding a puzzle piece to the sky waiting for the comet and had her camera phone pointing at the sky too.

Everyone stood in the Anubis house garden, staring at the sky.

''Why do we have to hold these again?'' Mick questioned. He was eating a beefburger and holding the piece to the sky too.

''just hold it like this..in this angle'' Fabian said, ajusting the pose Mick's piece was in his hand.

Fabian was holding his own piece to the sky grinning.

''This is soo cool! I wonder what its going to do!'' Amber shouted.

''Maybe the aliens will come!'' Jerome and Alfie yelled jokingly. They were holding their pieces to the sky too.

Mara was stood next to Mick holding her piece too.

''Oh my god..its there!'' She yelled.

Everyone turned to see a beautifull blue light fly across the sky.

''Its coming...hold your pieces like this!'' I yelled, positioning my piece exactly how it had showed me on the scroll.

Victor came out frowning. ''What on earth are you kids...oh my god...Please..stop! You cant't use the munich pieces!'' He yelled.

I stared at the beautifull light coming towards us. It was so pretty. But..i felt glued to it. I couldent look away.

I turned to Fabian.

He was staring at the moon as if in some sort of hypnotic trance.

I looked at the others.

They were holding there piceces reflecting the light from the Comet.

''Fabian..stop...snap out of it..its going to smash into us!'' I screamed.

The Comet was getting closer by the minuete.

''What have i done?'' I murmerd. Then i felt myself being sucked into the light's enchanting trance.

I felt myself position my puzzle piece with the others. Forming a beutifull triangle of blue light.

''Fabian..Guys!'' I screamed.

Suddenly i felt something hit me. I felt myself fly back into something. Then darkness. Everlasting darkness...

Victor's POV

''No!'' I yelled.

The eight kids were holding their puzzle pieces to the sky.

Their faces were illuminated blue. Their eyes glazed over and enchnated by the serayan light from Hollie's Comet.

Suddenly the light from the comet hit each of them.

I stood glued to the spot.

One bolt hit Fabian in the chest. The puzzle piece flew out of his unmovng hand and his was flung back into a nettle bush.

Mick and Mara were hit too. They both were catapulted along with Patricia,Nina,Jerome and Alfie into the wall.

''Then each of their imobile bodies illuminated a different colour.

Nina - purple

Fabian - Blue

Amber - Pink

Patricia - Violet

Mick - Green

Mara - Yellow

Jerome - Orange

Alfie - Red

No...They cant be...

That's impossible...

My students were now the eight immortals.

Our secret society were supposed to become the eight immortals.

I had to sort this out...

Some how...

Nina's POV

Ow. The first thing that came to me was Ow. I was in pain. My head was banging and my body ached. What the hell had happened?

I opened my eyes slowly.

I found myself..against Anubis's house walls?

How had i got here?

I sat up, Then stood up moaning in pain.

I looked around. The sky was blue. A beautifull Summer Blue. Well it was June. Wait...wasent it night last time i checked? But it was sunlight. I could hear the birds cheeping and dogs barking. I rubbed my head confused.

''What happend?'' I said alloud.

''No idea..but my head's killin me'' Came a voice.

I turned to see Fabian. He looked like he's been ran over by a steamroller.

''Jeez i cant look that bad'' Fabian said. He sounded annoyed.

''I..dident say anything'' I mutterd.

Fabian frowned. ''Then how did i...''

Then he stopped. ''Oh...my god'' He murmerd.

He looked at me.

''Nina..Dont freak out'' He said.

''What is it?'' I said.

Suddenly everything went light.

''Your kinda floating'' He hissed.

''What?''

I looked around. He was right. I was floating two feet of the ground. Fabian was looking at me as if i was a monster.

Then i dropped back on to the ground.

''Fabian..i dont know whats happend to me!'' I shouted.

Fabian looked scared. He..read my mind?

Then he held his palm out.

'No..Nina please dont try and explain...maybe we..i dunno hit our heads?'' He said.

I couldent concentrate on what he had said.

Because blue streams of light had come out of his hand...and was about to hit me in the chest.

''Oh no, Nina!'' Fabaian yelled. Then he pulled his hand back.

The blue light hit the ground and exploded in beautifull colourfull atoms.

''What the!'' Fabian demanded. He was staring at his hand in bewinderment.

Suddenly pink light flew past Fabian followed by a frightened squeak.

Me and Fabian turned to see Amber. She was glowing...Pink?

''What the hell is going on?'' She demanded.

Then the sky turned black.

Me,Amber and Fabian looked at the sky.

''Whats going on...Oh my god...its like we're the new Xmen!'' Amber squealed.

Then she held her palm out. I stared at it. I held my palm out too. Then Fabian held his out too.

Our palms glowed different colours.

Mine glowed Purple, Fabian's Blue and Amber's pink.

''Okay..Why are our hands...glowing?'' I demanded. I was scared and excited but i also felt as if i was about to throw up all my insides.

''Never mind that...Why has the sky gone black?'' Fabian mutterd.

I looked at my friends. Then behind them.

Victor was stood there. He was pointing something at us.

A gun...

Duck!'' I screamed

''Where...Dont be silly...Ducks can't be here!'' Amber shouted.

Fabian grabbed her and dragged her to the ground.

Gathering courage i dident even know i had, i jumped up and aimed my hand at Victor.

''Litsen..i dont know what's happend to us...bus if you dont put that...err...gun down ill..use my...erm...newly found abbilities'' I said trying to sound threatening.

Amber jumped up smiling. She was still glowing pink.

''Yeah! And ill throw some pink energy at you!'' She yelled.

Fabian aimed his palm at Victor.

''I dont know how too...but i can blow you to oblivion with my...er...abbilities..so put the weapon down'' He said.

Victor frowned.

''You took our places..i must extract the moltovite from you'' He said.

''Oh no you dont...We're like...the new Xmen!'' A voice yelled.

Suddenly a huge wave of water hit Victor full on. He collapsed to his knees.

Alfie ran over grinning.

''Introducing...Dolphin boy!'' He exclaimed.

Then he aimed his palm at Amber and splashed water at her through his palm.

She screamed in annoyance and aimed her palm at Alfie.

''You better run Alfie Lewis!'' She yelled.

Alfie grinned.

''Try it Millington''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

''Woah Amber, You might have supernatual abilities but its no reason to attack Alfie!'' Fabian yelled.

''Extraresstrial!'' Amber sang.

''Amber first of all..Thats a song and we're...erm...well i dont know what we are but we are most diffinatly not aliens'' Fabian said holding Amber in a protective grip.

Amber was struggling. ''Let me at him Fabian! He splashed water on me!'' She yelled.

Suddenly Mick,Mara and Jerome appeared.

''Okay...Whats going on..Why is victor on the ground...why is alfie floating and most importenly...why am i glowing green?'' Mick demanded.

I had noticed that Victor had disseapeared. Maybe he had given up and gone to live in benidorm.

Fabian started laughing. ''Benidorm..Realy Nina?'' he yelled.

''Fabian! Your doing it again!'' I shouted.

Fabian looked sheepish.

''Sorry'' He mutterd still laughing.

Mara was glowing yellow. She looked like the sun.

''What's happening to me? is it like radiation or something?'' She demanded.

The puzzle pieces. It was the puzzle pieces.

I remembered the blue light...Then darkness.

Could the light which reflected from the puzzle pieces of hit us accidently altering our genes...or...did it hit on purpose..maybe it was supposed to happen.

Fabian smiled.

''Altering our genes Nina...This isent Xmen'' He said playfully.

I aimed my glowing palm at him. ''Keep out of my head Rutter'' I said playfully.

Fabian laughed.

Then he did a double take at Mara.

''You want to do do what with Mick?'' He yelled.

Mara went bright red. Well i think she did...i couldent tell because she was glowing yellow.

Fabian giggled.

Since when did Fabian giggle?

''Since birth?'' Fabian shouted.

''Okay...Fabian quit getting in our heads..Amber quit trying to kill Alfie...Mara, stop thinking mucky thoughts about me..Nina...Please explain whats going on and Jerome...You can't fly!'' Mick yelled.

Everyone stopped.

Literally.

Mick 's POV

Okay...Weird. Everything had stopped. Everyone was frozen. Nina was frozen about to punch Fabian in the shoulder., Amber was frozen about to throw pink energy at Alfie who was throwing red energy at her. The energy they were both fighting with was suspended in mid - air.

Fabian was frozen still laughing his head off. He was proberly reading someone else's mind. And Jerome was suspended in mid - air trying to ''fly''

What the hell had happend?

Had i...stopped time?

Then i jerked my hand.

Suddenly i was in the dining hall. Surrounded by my classmates...wait...this was chritsmas eve...2008

Everyone looked so young. We were in year eight then. Mara was singing carols and Fabian was repeatedly poking Patricia and Joy who were busy watching ''A Christmas Carol''

Then i jerked my hand again.

I was back in the garden. Back with my frozen friends in 2011

I could...reverse and minupulate time?

THATS SO COOL!

Then i jerked my hand different positions. I had no idea how to unfreeze time. Suddenly the colour flooded back into the freeze frame and my friends became unfrozen.

''What is it Mick?'' Alfie and Amber demanded running over.

''I can fly...wait..Yes..oh my god Jerome Clarke can fly!'' Jerome yelled.

I looked at him.

He was floating in mid - air grinning.

I smiled. Normal may have crashed and burned...

but unreality was so cool!

Fabian's POV

''I wounder why Fabian is straring at me...ahh his eyes are sooo...''

''Fabian!'' Nina yelled annoyed.

I laughed.

''Aw... Come on Nina its just a bit of fun!'' I laughed.

''You can't intifere in my private thoughts!'' Nina retorted.

''My eyes are soo what?'' I said playfully.

''Fabian..i know you can here me...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!''

I sighed.

''Fine'' I mutterd.

''If Alfie thinks his power is better he's soo wrong!''

Somehow, i had tapped into Amber's thoughts.

'' I can...freeze and minupulate time? Thats so freak'n cool!''

Mick could minipulate time?

Woah.

''Right, We need to...er...Get to school i guess'' I said outloud.

Everyone looked at me smirking.

''School, When we could be defending the earth against evil?'' Alfie yelled.

''Alfie, For the hundreth time...we're freaks, not the incredibles'' Jerome said.

Nina sighed.

''Fabian's right, We should get to school...i guess its normal...and We'll be away from Victor who is proberly still recovering from...well...Alfie's suprise attack''

Mara looked happy. ''Yes! Ive got double maths!'' She squealed.

Suddenly the sky went light again. I was too busy reading people's thoughts and coming to terms with my powers,

i totally forgot about the sky.

Jerome frowned.

''Mara...'' He breathed.

Mara looked confused.

''Did i ever tell you your realy thick?'' Jerome said.

''I knew it...she can control the weather!''

That was Jerome. He knew Mara could control the weather. And now...so did i.

I grinned.

''Dont speak to her like that clarke'' Mick said.

Mara looked upset.

Suddenly, The sky went dark and thunder began to rumble.

A lighteing bolt struck a tree a few house's down from the school and it burst into flames.

Mara was crying. But she looked angry.

''Do something before she brings hell on us!'' Alfie shouted.

''How dare you call me thick! I thought we were friends!'' Mara screamed at Jerome.

Suddenly her hands burst into flames.

I stared at Mara with bewilderment.

''Mara..i dident mean too...i was just...'' Jerome began.

''Okay seriosuly guys...its starting to hail...and snow at the same time!'' Amber yelled.

The seven teens, minus Mara who looked like a villain in the movies...her hair ablaze with fire and her hands turned dangerous deadly fireballs. This time she was glowing red. Not yellow.

I wonderd if we all had a dark side.

A dangerous side.

Maybe even a deadly side.

The seven teens looked at the sky. Alfie was right. It was snowing. But not normal light flakes..

Huge, deadly balls of snow dropped out of the sky.

''Do something!'' Amber screamed.

If somehow we could calm her down..maybe she'll stop the freaky weather!''

Then Jerome stepped forwards.

''Mara..Ive always..realy liked you...your sweet and smart and funny...and ive never met a girl who can play chess and eat an entire muffin in five seconds'' Jerome said.

Then he kissed her full on the lips.

Automaticly, the sky went light again, the snow dissapeard and Mara stopped burning. She turned a bright sweet yellow sunny colour again.

''Did you..realy mean that Jerome?'' Mara said smiling.

Jerome grinned.

''Yes, yes i swear i did''

Then he kissed her again.

I dont think i even wanted to hear Jerome and Mara's thoughts now...

''Jerome's eyes are like glissening sapphires...''

Mara's smile can light up any day...i should get her too..i wonder what she looks like in a bikin...

''Okay!'' I yelled making everyone nearly jump out of there skin.

Nina smirked.

''Looks like there's a down side to reading people's thoughts'' She said.

Then she grinned devishly.

''Mara and jerome sitting in a tree... K.i.s.s.i.n.g...kissing in the garage...snogging on the steps..Oh my go the're having se...

''Ear plugs! i realy need ear plugs!'' I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nina's POV

The eight of us finally got to school. Four hours late. It was fourth period, nearly the end of school when we had arrived soaking wet and looking like we had been ran over by a train.

We took our seats as Mr Winkler and the rest of the class were looking at us bewilderd.

Somehow, thanks to Mara's great idea, we had stopped glowing. So i looked normal again. But i most certainly dident feel it.

I sighed. This is going to be a long two hours...

Then i picked my pen up and looked at my paper.

O' How i wished i had been given the power of Smartness.

Fabian's POV

''I wonder what would happen if this girl i like ate a...''

''Oh my God Mr Winkler is soo...''

''Okay, so if you multipy x by seven...then divide it by two...''

Mrs Robertson in a bikini...

''Ahh!'' I yelled.

The class including my fellow ''freaks'' turned to me.

''Erm..this maths problem...its...so hard'' I lied.

Amber smirked.

''What...Twelve minus seven?'' She said looking at her sheet.

''Amber, Thats just your paper..the other's are doing higher maths'' Mr Winkler said, trying to hide a smile.

Patricia scoffed.

Mr Winkler glared at Patricia.

''Are you chewing gum Mrs Willimson?'' He questioned.

Patricia frowned.

''Erm..no'' She said swollowing the gum.

''Detention after school'' Mr Winkler yelled.

'But...thats not fair...i dident do anything!'' Patricia yelled.

Was it getting warm in here?

''Jessica..can you open the window...its gone realy hot'' Mr Winkler infomed a girl at the back of the class.

I took my blazer off and rubbed my sweaty forehead.

Then it came to me.

Patricia was causing the heat.

Someone had to stop her before she fried the class.

Then Patricia's hair caught ablaze.

''Oh my god..Patricia your hair is on...fire!'' Mr Winkler yelled.

Patricia groweled.

''I know you dummy!'' She screached.

''Whoever's doing this...stop...its getting realy hot...in here'' Mr Winkler stutterd.

The room had begun to smoke.

Patricia had stood up. Her desk was burning.

''I think Patricia had the power of Fire'' Amber whisperd

''You think?'' Nina yelled sarcasticly.

Great. Patricia was angry so she's decided to fry the entire class.

''Im gonna fry him...how dare he give me a detention!''

Wow... Guess i can predict the future too...

Then i had an idea.

''Alfie!'' I screamed.

Alfie looked up.

''What?'' He shouted.

I did a little gesturing thing with my arms.

''Fabian..this realy is NOT the time for charades!'' Alfie retorted.

''No...Use your..water thingie!'' I yelled.

''I havent got a water thingie!'' Alfie yelled back.

''Your powers Alfie...Use you powers!'' Mara screamed.

''Why can't Mara make it rain?'' Alfie moaned.

''Just do it!'' Me,Nina,Amber,Mara,Mick,and Jerome yelled.

''I..i cant control myself...i cant stop it..im a human fireball!'' Patrcia screamed in her mind.

Suddenly Alfie pointed his palm at Patrcia who was starting to look like the God of Fire.

''Patricia...It ends here...looks like your gonna get a cool...''

''Quit it with the cheesy movie quotes and put the godamn fire out!'' Mick yelled.

Alfie sighed.

Then a huge wave of water streamed out of his open palm. Followed by blinding blue light.

The water hit Patricia who fell on to the ground.

She stopped glowing a very dangerous red and stood up sopping wet.

''You got my hair wet you dweeb!'' She yelled.

Then she unexpectadly hugged Alfie.

''Im going to get those vermin if its the last thing i bloody do...

Oh no. Victor. He was coming.

''Guys...'' I shouted.

''Well, well , well...You kids realy shouldent of being playing with your abbilities at school''

The eight of us turned to see Victor, Mrs Andrews and Mr Sweet on either side of them.

''games over'' He said.

Then a gunshot.

Nina's POV

Without thinkng, i dived after the gunshot. Literally. I had no idea how but for some weird..strange...supernatural reason, i could actually run after the bullet.

Nina..Oh god...Nina!''

Wait... if i could hear Fabian's thoughts...that means i could read...

''Nina!'' I heard Amber scream.

Suddenly Fabian dived after me. he flew through the air.

It was as if it was all going in slow motion.

I hit the ground infront of the teacher's with an ''Ooof!''

Fabian flew into me with an 'Ow!''

I jumped up.

Victor grabbed me by my hair and forced me towards him.

''Get off me!'' i screamed.

''Ow, that hurts!'' i yelled.

''Get of her!'' Fabian roared.

I managed to struggle out of his grasp, then i aimed my palm at him.

''Dont bother!'' i choked, straightening my hair with my other hand.

Fabian aimed his palm at the teachers and Victor.

They took a step back.

''That's right...jog on'' Amber said, she was aiming her palm at them too.

''Litsen to me...the powers you have are dangerous, you cannot cope with them, let us help you'' Mr Winkler said shakily.

''Yeah right, Why cant you just leave us alone!'' Fabian yelled annoyed.

''You dont understand...you posess the power to bring life and death...good and bad...and most importently...the end of time itself''

A shiver flew down my spine.

''Yeah right!'' Mara scoffed. ''Thats..not possible...there's no sciance behind that!'' She shouted. Her palm was aimed at Victor too.

''Last night...When Hollie's comet hit...it was destined to hit Anubis house...Horus prophitised it...he said that it would hit eight life forms...and they would posess the power of the moltovite...and then they would become the eight immortals, the most powerfull beings in the entire universe'' Victor said.

''Horus?'' Alfie said confused.

''The greek god, dummy!'' Amber retorted.

''And, you and your secret..whatever Nina called it...want the power for yourselfs?'' Mick asked. He wasent aiming his palm at them, but you could tell by his facial expression that he was arguing with him self wether he should or not..if it was cool or not...

''Nina, i know you can hear me...First of all...how come you can read minds like me..and...what are we gonna do?''

Fabian asked me, via his mind.

I sighed.

''Right, this is what we're gonna do...'' I thought.

Nina's POV

''Okay, Fabian you distract the teachers while i try and get Alfie's attention''

Nina said.

Right, i turned my head to look at Alfie. He was staring out of the window for some strange reason.

I tapped into his thoughts.

''Yes, i understand Brian...Lucy just doesent like the fact that your always leaving her and Sammy...Just bring them something better to eat next time, maybe a rat or possibly a mouse?

What on earth was Alfie doing?

Then i realised.

Oh my god.

Was Alfie talking to...animals?

''Matty, quit barking..and wait your turn!''

I slapped my forehead. Of couse Alfie could talk to animals...How does that power bring ''Life and death'' and ''Brings the end of time'' ''

Right, i had to focus...Okay..just try and get Alfie's attention.

''Ha! Alfie can talk to animals...that is sweet!''

Fabian..shut it im trying to focus.

''Right...sorry Nina..''

I focused on Alfie.

Alfie...for god sake look at me!

Suddenly the potted plant behind Alfie on the windowsill literally blew to pieces.

I froze.

Alfie jumped back and stared at me. At least i had captured his attention.

Fabian...have you ever seen the film Carrie?''

Yeah, Why Nina?

I gulped, trying to keep calm.

''Fabian..i think im telekinetic...''

The reply:

Damn, i was hoping i would be telekinetic...''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! :D

When its someone's thoughts read by either fabian/nina its supposed to be in a different font but for some reason it doesent show up when its published :( so its made the fic look realy confusing, sorry if u got confused :(

couples:

Fabian/Nina

Jerome/Mara

Alfie/Amber

Mick/Alfie/Amber

Powers:

Nina:

Telekinetic

Power to stream different colourd energy out of her palm (just like others) Her colour is Purple :)

Power to read minds

Fabian:

Can read minds

Power to stream energy out of palm (Blue energy)

(More soon) :D

Amber:

Power to stream energy out of palm (Pink energy)

(More soon)

Mick:

Power to freeze and minipulate time

Can stream energy out of palm (Green)

More soon)

Mara:

Can control the weather

Can stream energy out of palm

Alfie:

Can talk to animals! :D

Power to stream energy out of palm

Stream water out of palm too :)

Patricia:

Can control/create/minipulate fire

Stream energy out of palm

Jerome:

Can fly :D

Stream energy out of palm :)

Chapter 4

Fabian's POV

Woah. Nina's telekinetic?

''So far..ive got the best power''

Nina...Seriously that is annoying...

Well it was annoying when you did it to me..now distract Victor while i use my super cool abbilities to distract Victor

Right..pfftt...

I sighed and looked around the classroom. Amber and Mara were still aiming there palms at the teachers.

Patricia was sat casually on her desk, she was aiming both her palms directly at Victor who was scowling.

Mick,Jerome and Alfie were at the back of the clessroom, they seemed to be having a very tense stare war between eachother.

Strange.

Right. Somehow i had to distract Victor.

How hard could that be?

I concentrated on Victor.

I gave him my best evils i could manage.

Victor smirked at me.

''Do you realy think you can just glare at me and then ill just run off...no im going to stand here all day if i have too...untill you kids give up...''

''We're not going down without a fight!'' Alfie yelled.

I sighed.

''Alfie, Quit it with the cheesy movie quotes!'' Mara hissed.

I looked at the floor. Why can't i have a realy cool power like the others?

Suddenly i felt angry.

Realy angry.

Why did i feel so angry?

Then i clenched my fists as hard as i could.

Suddenly i felt a huge gust of wind fly past me.

I heard the others let out screams of both fear and excitement.

Then i found myself and the others standing...in my room?

Mine and Mick's room in Anubis house?

I looked at the others.

Amber was staring at me as if i had two heads, Nina was grinning like a cheshire cat, Jerome and Alfie were arguing over something and Mick and Mara were smiling at me too.

''What?'' I said self conciously.

Then i caught Mick's gaze.

''What?' I repeated.

''Fabian...you can teleport!'' Nina squealed.

It took me a few seconds to realise...oh my god.

I could teleport!

i had brought myself and the others here.

I must of got so angry...i somehow teleported us here.

Nina ran over to me and kissed me full on the mouth.

Then she grinned.

She held out her palm, then balled it into a fist.

Suddenly there was a Rose in my hand.

''How did you...'' i begun.

Then i laughed.

''Ah..telekinetic...''

Nina laughed and then cupped my fingers over the flower so the Rose was protected in my grasp.

''Keep it'' She said.

Amber clapped her hands making us both neraly jump out of our skins.

''Right, psycho teachers coming towards the house!'' She shouted urgently.

All eight of us turned to the window.

Victor, Mr Sweet and Mr Winkler were running up the lawn towards Anubis House.

Nina sighed.

She jerked her hand and we all watched a bucket fly into Victor's face.

He yelled out in pain and then tripped over his own feet.

Mara pointed her palm at the sky.

Then it began to thunder, then huge bolts of lightening flew out of the sky towards the teachers.

''get inside, ignore the extreme weather...its just the kids using their powers!'' Victor yelled.

''Right, its time for operation..get rid of teachers...escape evil grasp of Victor and then kick some bad a...''

''Alfie!'' The eight of us yelled in unison.

''Stop it with the cheesy film quotes!'' Amber yelled annoyed.

I took a deep breath.

''Fabian..can you teleport us somewhere safe?'' Nina asked me.

I nodded.

''Try not to get travel sick!'' I shouted,

Then i clenched my fists and i could feel the wind sweep over all eight of us again.

''You better not give me travel sickness Rutter!'' Amber yelled.

''HOLD ON!'' I yelled.

''Ahhhhh!''

60 Seconds later:

Nina's POV

Fabian teleported us in the strangest place possible.

A supermarket. TESCO to be precise.

No'one realy noticed eight teenagers just appear out of nowhere.

''Right, Where do we go?'' Mara questioned me.

I noticed she was holding Jerome's hand.

Aww. Thats so sweet.

''You've got to be kidding me!'' Amber yelled.

''What is it?'' Alfie said.

''They've got my fave sandwhich filling, egg mayo..and its three pounds ninety nine!'' She yelled annoyed.

Suddenly Amber cried out in both excitement and fear.

Everyone turned to see her, she had a handfull of cash notes.

''Where..did you get them?'' Jerome asked.

Amber grinned. ''Watch!'' She squealed.

We watched.

Amber closed her eyes, and made a face as if she was making a wish, Then a tube of lipstick appeared from out of nowhere onthe palm of her hand.

''Woah..Thats...''' Mara begun.

''Amazing'' Mick breathed.

Amber grinned. ''I know! I can like think of something..Then it appears!''

''Erm..Amber!'' Fabian said urgently.

''Wait your turn Fabian!..Now What does everyone want?'' Amber asked.

''Guys, Victor...Mr Winkler...Coming this way!'' Fabian yelled mnore urgently.

Everyone turned and gasped out in annoyance and anger.

''Damn, i thought we'd lost them!'' Mick yelled expararated.

''Fabian, now would be a realy good time to teleport!'' I shouted.

''Run!'' Amber screamed at the top of her voice, attracting attention from passers by.

We had no choice but to start running for our lifes down the supermarket aisles.

''Rutter, You could of teleported us to a TESCO more further away from Anubis House then five minuets away!'' Mick yelled.

Suddenly black energy streamed straight past us and hit the wall.

''You have got to be kidding me!'' Fabian yelled.

''What is it?'' Patricia yelled.

The eight of us stopped in our tracks and turned to be face to face with Victor and Mr Winkler.

Fabian grabbed my hand.

Victor smiled. Then he held out his palm.

His palm was glowing black.

''Oh my god...'' Amber breathed.

''Kids, Dont make a scene...come with us or..ill blast you to oblivion'' Victor said aiming his palm at us.

Great.

''How did you get...''Amber said.

Victor chuckled. ''A simple gift from the Gods Mrs Millington...But my powers are only temporary..that is why we need you...we need your powers'' He said.

''Tough, Your not having them!'' Alfie shouted.

''Nina, Hold on''

To what? i asked Fabian's voice in my head.

''Anything''

''Okay, you can either come with us...or we will take you by force'' Victor said scowling.

I heard Amber say something back, but i couldent hear her because a gust of wind flew over me, drowing out sound.

''Fabian, What are you doing?''I yelled.

''Improvising!'' Fabian yelled back.

''Your...your leaving the others behind!'' I screamed.

''Nina, Fabian!'' Amber screamed.

''Mark my words Mr Rutter, you will perish in the sacrificial circle of Horus!'' Victor yelled.

Then i was swept of my feet into Nothing. Literally.

Amber's POV

Nina and Fabian had gone. Dissapeard.

''Nina and or have been kidnapped by a gust of wind!'' I hissed to Mara.

Mara sighed. ''Amber, Fabian teleported both of them somehwhere safe'' She said.

''Come with me NOW'' Victor demanded. He then aimed his palm at us again.

''Now, would be a good time to run!'' Jerome hissed.

Suddenly i had an idea.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Victor and Mr Winkler's face's.

Suddenly Victor cried out in horror.

I opened my eyes quickly to see Victor with a huge tarantula in his palm.

''Get if off!'' Victor screamed.

''Leg it!'' Mick yelled.

We ran through aisle's untill we reached the exit and the back of the store.

Mick,Mara,Jerome and Alfie ran out of the store's door.

I followed them but suddenly i skidded to a halt.

A searing pain in my head make me cry out in pain.

''Ahh!'' I screamed in pain.

My vision went blurry.

Then all i could see was darkness, but i could hear the others yelling my name.

''Amber!''

Then i heard Victor.

''Mrs Millington. You are very wise indeed...Now get here now!''

The pain in my head got worse.

I felt like my head was boiling and about to explode.

Then saw something. Like a tv in my head.

I had seeen this on films...

Oh my god.. i was having a vision!

I concentrated on the vision i was seeing.

Amber's vision.

A bus...going past?

Green...grass.

Blue..sky...birds...rain

Nina and Fabian..running.

Blast of energy..

More grass. Like...a...park?

Then i saw numbers.

07/06/2011

That was todays date...

Then i saw a clock. As bright as day.

The clock read half past seven...

Then two letters...PM

That meant it was 7:30pm

Suddenly an ear piercing shriek.

''Fabian!''

Nina's voice screamed...

Amber's POV

I gasped and opened my eyes to see light. I was back in the supermarket.

The other's were crowded round me.

''Amber..are you okay? Its okay Victor's gone..for now'' Mick said.

I jumped up.

''We need to go..damn it...it dident tell me where they were!'' i yelled in frustration.

''What?'' Mara shouted confused.

Suddenly another stab of pain in my head.

''Ahh!'' is screamed clutching my head.

''Run...just keep running!'' Nina screamed.

Fire. Fire was chasing them.

Then a sign.

Spa park.

I gasped again.

Opening my eyes i saw the other's.

This time they looked realy worried.

I jumped up.

''Spa park...we need to get to Spa park!'' i yelled.

''Why?'' Patricia said helping me stand up properly.

''Nina and Fabian are in trouble'' I replied.


End file.
